Ultimate mind meld
by sugarbunnydeath
Summary: A kirk and Spock fanfic of when Spock is sent down with Kirk on an unknown mission and he is in pon farr, of course, he doesn't tell him, as usual. This is my first common pairing that I wished to write about... Does he submit to his pleasures? Or resist?


"Mr. Spock? Mr. Spock? Are you alright Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked worriedly, desperately shaking his unconscious friend's shoulder, who blinked rapidly before turning his head to stare.

"Quite alright, you captain?" the lying man asked emotionlessly, normal for his usual Vulcan attitude, before standing and tugging his light blue shirt.

"Fine, fine. It seems Scotty beamed us into some sort of... labyrinth," Kirk crinkled his brow in confusion, as he briefed his first officer on their situation, "the stone is definitely that of the underground but I just don't understand, do you have any idea of where this could be Mr. Spock?"

"Fascinating, it appears to be the insides of a castle. More specifically the castle of Knossos, found on the island of Crete, which you must have heard, is on Earth. It was most famously rumored to be the lair of the minotaur the half-human half-bull creature , who, we both know, never existed. They were a peaceful people, those who held it captive," Spock glanced around briefly, his eyes humming an inquiry which his face did not show.

"I know that look, what is it?" Kirk nodded his head towards Spock with a slight hint of amusement.

"Sir, I believe this is the room where, as you so fondly stated earlier, the birds and the bees take place," Spock's mouth twitched upwards at the extremely awkward look he received from his captain, that phrase had been included in his talk with Spock about pon farr or the Vulcan mating urge. Kirk obviously still remembered the fight between the two of them and winced. For some strange reason he felt as though Spock was trying to imply something. Perhaps his earlier observation was wrong; Spock was being far more emotional than normal.

"You mean... biology, as in sexual reproduction," Kirk gazed at his officer, "speaking of which, you don't have a mate any longer, and... that time, is approaching, as a matter-of-fact it should have-" he never got through his sentence because the loud thud of a body made Kirk spin around to stare at the kneeling Spock. Said companion was clutching at his head in obvious pain, the gaze of concentration could have burned a hole through the floor if it had the power to and Kirk had a feeling that the words that had been about to come out where on the ball, "you are, aren't you? Is that..."

"The discussion I wished to have when we where aboard the U.S.S Enterprise, sir, but there was a more... urgent matters at hand, logically I decided that this course of action was of more importance," Spock looked away in obvious embarrassment, though it was more of shame.

"Spock, you are the best first officer I have ever had and, for the record, any other starship. You are imperative to this ship and we cannot afford to lose such a valuable crew member. Such a personal matter as this should have been complied to me not matter the situation, our new mission is to get you back to Vulcan as quickly as possible!"

"That is illogical, we will never make it. Our communicators do not operate and I hypothesize neither does the ships transporters, we have exhausted all other options and with you here I will neither be able to meditate nor fight," Spock reasoned, pain flashing across his face for a second before he brought his emotions under control and leaned his fists against the floor, "Meditation will not last long because of your presence, and fighting will only lead to the death of one of use, and, no offense captain, but I believe that will be you.

"Then, what?" Kirk asked, shaking his officer harshly, "tell me."

"No, I cannot it is an illogical thing, impossible, I would be breaking the laws of your culture," Spock turned his eyes away and closed them in immense discipline.

"Tell me! That's an order," Kirk shouted, shaking Spock, tugging on the blue shirt in front of him, "Now Spock, it's our only choice, isn't it? And I will not let you go."

"Then, Jim, I take this opportunity to declare Kunat soleek, seeing as it is the only thing that will prevent my inevitable death," he looked at Kirk softly, "do you understand? Or need I go further?"

"I do not understand, explain," the soft, albeit frustrated sigh from Spock only seemed to make both of them more tense.

"Kunat soleek is my desire to become your mate, in human terms I'm proposing marriage... Do you accept?" Spock did not look at Kirk but he heard the share intake of breath and swiveled his head so that he was staring straight into the turmoil of his captain's blue eyes.

"I... I... Damn, this is the hardest crisis I've ever been challenged to... I suppose there is no other option is there?" Spock arched one of his eyebrows in obvious amusement, "Okay, okay, I accept. But Spock, this had better be the only way in the fucking galaxy."

"Quite," Spock sighed, grabbing a stone stick which he had spotted, he pounded it against the wall. A loud clang was heard nearby and both pivoted towards the sound as a Vulcan man strolled inside the room.

"Kalefa," both of the two men turned towards each other in question and surprise, so Spock, out of curiosity, bashed the stick against the wall again and watched the man walk out of the room immediately, passing through a stone entryway which disappeared as soon as he was thru.

"Wasn't that...?" Kirk looked at Spock again only to see him nod in wonder.

"Let us begin then," he faced Kirk slowly and brought up his hand which had only two fingers pointed out, "Say as I say, Jim, As it was in the dawn of our days as it will be for all tomorrows, to you, my husband, I consecrate to you all that I am," Spock's voice quivered with a soft lust, a seething excitement that Kirk felt rush throughout his body, flowing in his veins. He had never heard Spock's baritone voice go so deep before. Raising his hand in the same symbol Spock was doing, he was taken aback when Spock's fingers stroked his almost lovingly, running up and down as gently as a feather.

"As it was in the dawn of our days as it will be for all tomorrow, to you, my husband... I consecrate to you all that I am," he gazed daringly into Spock's eyes, willing himself to pull all his like for his best friend and turn it into an undying passion.

"To you my wife, from you I receive all that I am," Spock gazed back, the flood of emotions pouring off of him enveloping the captain as he allowed himself to slowly lose control. The next lines Kirk said himself.

"As it is now, so shall it be forever," his body was pumped with adrenaline.

"Two bodies, one mind," They clasped each other's hands and hugged. Kirk couldn't describe the overwhelming feeling of the mind meld that took place at exactly that moment. He felt everything happening to him in both the physical and mental world. At first, there was butterfly kisses against his neck and his collar-bone, mixed with innocent passion; however, it began to escalate. Lust. Fiery, burning, scorching lust. Hands trailed under his shirt, caressing points of his body that he never knew could give him pleasure, for instance that three millimeter point along one of his vertebras. Spock must have known every nerve that would entice a reaction from him and he used it to make him moan and groan like a whore. Crying out, he grasped Spock's hair in a futile attempt to get his kisses closer to his body, though he knew that they where now far more connected than just the skin. An animal growl broke from Spock as Kirk ran his fingers down the Vulcan's neck, a place he found that both considered pleasant, Kirk moaned again in response. Clothes where stripped from each body and he lay on the cold floor without either the touch of his groom or the mental connection, he felt lonely. Reaching up, he pulled the man down into a deep kiss, rolling his tongue over Spock's teeth and was enveloped once again in the heat of passion. He felt Spock touch his length and cried out in utter bliss, his nails raking down Spock's broad back until he knew for a fact that there were the marks of his lust trailing green on that pale skin. Rubbing against the large hand that gripped him he grunted an approval and at the same time disapproval. He wanted Spock and he knew the Vulcan knew that. Nudging a finger into his horny mate the officer watched the automatic stiffening of Kirk's toned limbs, the muscles bunching together, waiting till he relaxed he added another finger adding a scissoring and twisting motion of in and out that made Kirk wither in pleasure, after adding the third finger with the hooking motion he could no longer suppress the breeding that he was required to do. Through the mind, both approved. When Spock entered him, it took all of him to not screech in pain but remain relaxed. Spock, of course helped with this by sending comforting thoughts through his mind, not to mention he French kissed the captain at exactly the same moment.

"Move, Spock," Kirk gasped, his hips rolling experimentally and the brunt of pain was softened by pleasure of their lovemaking. Thrust after thrust Kirk was enveloped in harmony. Complete and utter bliss. Than as they both reached their climax Kirk bite Spock hard and Spock groaned in his pleasure.

"Jim, this is illogical, and the most human feeling I have yet to harbor, but, I love you," both of them slept deeply.


End file.
